New School, New kid, New Cullen
by KaitlenPotter
Summary: Orphaned in a plane crash, Natalie is moved to a Care home in...you guessed it, Forks! the Cullens are back and it's time for one of them to meet their niece. But Natalie has a dark secret she shared with her late many greats grandfather and his mother...
1. Natalie: I hate care homes!

**Natalie:**

"Natalie! There's someone at the door for you!" Joanne shouted up the stairs. I got up off my bed and went to my door mirror. I smiled at my reflection. Mid-length, blood red hair and silver eyes. I was the new envy of the most popular, most slutty girls at our school with my curvy but slender figure and Northern England accent. Compared to these annoying , preppy American girls who always wore their cheerleading uniforms or dressed all fancy, I wore jeans, hoodies, jumpers, checked shirts and other normal clothes I got when I lived in an English care home, which was only last week. Today was blue linen trousers and a black top that tied around the neck since it was so sunny outside. I opened my creaky door and ran down the first flight of stairs, passing one or two kids on the way. The second flight of stairs, I tripped slightly at the bottom of them and stood at the top of the third. Joanne and a man I'd never seen before were stood there. The man had slicked back, pale blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a long white doctor's coat and carried a black bag with him. He was beautifully pale but had purple sleepy bags under his eyes. His pearly teeth were shown as he smiled.

"Natalie, this is Dr Cullen. We sent for him to give you a check up, since the last doctor that you went to was English. I don't trust those English doctors." She scowled. I frowned.

"Well I don't trust your American Doctors. No offence Dr Cullen but I really am fine." I told him politely.

"Let's just make sure you're ok after your flight. Your records say you sometimes have problems after you've flown?" He asked. His voice was velvety and hypnotic. I reluctantly nodded and walked down the stairs slowly.

"Is there anywhere we can go?" Dr Cullen asked Joanne.

"My office. Nat knows where it is, don't you Nat?" She asked.

"Don't call me Nat." I growled as I walked to her office. Dr Cullen and I sat down as he got a file from his bag.

"When was the last time you flew before you moved here?" He asked with a smile.

"When I went on holiday with my parents, sister, grandparents, aunty and her boyfriend in February. Last time I saw them." I told him. I hated doctors but Dr Cullen seemed nice, like he really did care rather than was forced to care.

"And what did you feel like after that? Fine?"

"No the plane crashed. I felt a little dizzy this time round. Bit sick." I said. He checked my eyes and asked me a load of questions about my life in England.

"What did you want to do when your older?" He asked while he packed up.

"I was going to travel the world with my friends Emily and Rebecca. Obviously that won't happen now we don't live near enough to plan it." I said.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. Nearly Fifteen" He smiled at me.

"I like you. You're a funny little thing, you talk strange." I laughed at that.

"My sister never thought so. She was always the funny one in our family." I told him sadly.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"They died in the crash. My other family couldn't take care of me so I went to a home in England until I got moved here, it wasn't safe for me there anymore, I lost all my friends after a while so I moved here." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry. No doubt you'll be seeing my sons and daughters around your new school. You're a freshman then? I'll tell the kids to keep a look out for you. My kids are adopted. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. They'll look out for you." He told me. Finally turning to me he said:

"I hope to see you again, just not in the hospital lets hope." He chuckled as we came out of the office.

"See you around Doctor Cullen," I told him good bye from the door as he walked to his sleek, black Mercedes. I closed the door and told Joanne Dr Cullen had left. She was looking at a file when I told her. The name of it read: N.I.M 11/5/2110. My file with my initials and my birthday on it. I walked up the stairs, tripping at the top of the third flight up and went to my room. I had written my name in big purple and black chunky marker across the door: Natalie Ingrid Mason.


	2. Edward: I have a niece?

**Edward:**

Carlisle had come home looking dazed and confused. "What's wrong Grandpa?" Renesmee had asked. He had ignored my beautiful daughter who had frozen herself in time at 15 and was sat on the sofa with a now-frozen-at-16-to-stay-with-Renesmee Jacob and walked straight to me.

"Edward, I found your many greats niece." I froze next to Bella. I never knew I had remaining family.

"Where?" I demanded, though I could see it in his mind.

"The Care-Home. Natalie Ingrid Mason from England. She's a sophomore at Forks High. Red hair, silver eyes." He told me. So… Michael had kids before he had died. And they'd kept the name Mason this long. I had a niece… I was an uncle and I never knew?

"England?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"My older brother Michael moved there just before the influenza hit. He didn't get ill and didn't die before me. I assumed he died a happy, married old human man with kids and the fair lady he was always dreaming about." I explained. I saw something in Carlisle's mind.

"Forks high? Renesmee, you're going to have a new sister." I smiled. I vowed to myself that I would protect my niece like I did Bella a hundred years ago, only a little better than that and maybe not let her get into so much trouble as Bella did, I frowned as I thought about that. Bella did get into _a lot_ of trouble.

"Let's get to know her and make her part of the family? Please?" I later pleaded to Esme in the kitchen while she was making Renesmee and Jacob spaghetti bolognaise for tea.

"She really means that much to you?" My surrogate mother asked me, sighing as she turned to me.

"My only connection with my brother left is her. And she doesn't have to be mine and Bella's adopted child! Rosalie always wanted a kid of her own. One she doesn't _have_ to share. Nessie said she would love someone like a sister or cousin. Please… Mom?" If I could cry, I would have. My eyes were wide and I was nearly on my knee's. Esme's arms wrapped around me in a motherly hug as she repeatedly said: "Yes. Yes of course. Yes." Now to meet her, this girl who would make us all so happy.


	3. Natalie: I miss you x

**Natalie:**

I was still full of grief. Was it natural to grieve for more than two weeks? I suppose it was a heavy loss, losing my Grandad, Nana, sister (that had been the worst), mum, dad, aunty and her boyfriend (who was like an uncle). It was Monday the 5th of March. I walked to school wearing black skinny jeans and a red and white checked blouse that had sleeves to my elbows. In Forks, that was silly without a coat, so I wore my big cream coat my mum and dad bought me just before Christmas. When I finally got to Forks High I sighed and got out my phone. It was the new Blackberry Curve 11829. I looked at the home screen and saw I have five missed calls. One from Emily, one from Charlotte, one from Rebecca, one from Gemma and one from Kimberly. Sack it, I thought, they're my best friends. I called Kimberly, knowing she would be with Georgia and Bethany. The phone rang and then…

"Hello?" Came Kimberly's voice.

"Kimmy!" I squealed. People in the car park turned to look at me, but I ignored them.

"Nat? OMG! Georgia, Beth! Natalie Mason's on the phone! Hold on, let me just put you on speaker. There!" Kimberly seemed so happy to talk.

"Heya! How's America?" Beth and Georgia shouted. I held the phone away from my ear as the bell for homeroom went.

"It's great. Rains a lot, so glad the time difference was made the same as ours years ago, get to wear non-uniform everyday, miss you guys loads though. I need you lot more now more than ever. Just wish Victoria was here." I told them sadly. There was a sigh of sympathy.

"Hey if we ask my tutor, do you want to talk with your friends in your old tutor?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, Kim that would be excellent. Put me on Video mode!" I held the phone away from me so I could see the screen. When I pressed 1, I could see my friends grinning at me.

"Hovering laptop." I said so it changed to a laptop that floated in front of me. Something pushed me from behind and I looked round to see a girl with black, spiky, bobbed hair and bright, golden eyes. She was pale and short, dressed in stylish looking clothes and looked a lot like a pixie.

"Hi." She said brightly. I turned back to the laptop and said;

"Ring you at lunch." I said and the screen shut down.

"Hi." I greeted the girl as the laptop shrunk back to a phone and I pocketed it. The girl hugged me.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hail." She told me, indicating to the tall, blond guy behind her. He too was pale and golden eyes.

"I'm Natalie Mason. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand Alice shook it. Her hand was ice cold but I didn't pull away.

"Carlisle said you were new. I'm sorry about your family." Jasper said, his molten eyes boring into. I felt a guilty pang in my gut that went away as soon as it came. I wished my sister was here now more than before.

"Yeah well, everything happens for a reason." I told them.

"That's the spirit. You wanna hang out today? I think Nessie and Jake are in your homeroom. There they are!" Another pale girl and a light brown skinned boy came up to us.

"What's up Alice? Heya Jazz." her bronze ringlets cascaded down her back and her chocolate brown eyes were warm and deep. He had short, cropped hair and dark brown eyes that made his kind face complete.

"This is Natalie Mason. You both have homeroom with her." The girl smiled as the boy wrapped his arm around her waist. She held out her pale hand out to me.

"Renesmee Cullen. Nice to meet you." I smiled and shook her hand and took the boys outstretched, rough one.

"Jacob Black." he said. Alice and Jasper left and Renesmee and Jacob showed me to home room. The teacher, Mr Daffon, turned out to hate my guts. He took the register, mocked my accent and asked where I lived and why.

"Plane crash." I said through gritted teeth and tears in my eyes. I felt a hand on my back. I looked over to see Renesmee's face full of pity and Jacob's face hardened with annoyance and anger. The bell rang and I was the fist out of there. So much for a good first day.


	4. Edward:Hate you sisNessie:Idiot teacher

**Edward:**

Alice, I hate you! I thought as I walked side by side with my Bella. I saw it in her mind. 'How like Edward she seems.' Jasper was thinking.

'Poor girl loosing her parents, sister AND the rest of her of her family too.' Alice thought. But Jasper's thought confused me. She was like me? After all those generations? My brother was nothing like me in the first place. So how was my many greats niece like me?

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked in her sweet, smooth voice.

"Alice and Jasper have met her." I told her. Then I heard something that made me smile. "Renesmee likes her." Bella smiled too.

"It'll be nice for her to have a cousin." The bell rang for home room, I took Bella's hand and we headed to homeroom, meeting Rose and Emmett there.

**Renesmee:**

I felt like snapping out teacher's head off. Making poor Natalie tell the whole class, he was just cruel. I glanced at Jacob, he looked annoyed. I put a hand on Natalie's back, she looked at us, her beautiful fiery red hair veiled her silver eyes that were sparkling with tears. I took my hand from her back when she bolted from the room as soon as the bell rang for first lesson.

"Nat-" I shouted as her hair whipped round the corner. "alie." I finished with a sigh. I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder and we walked to next lesson. I saw a flash of bronze and smiled. Dad was about to meet his niece


	5. Natalie: Music

**Natalie:**

I ran from the room just as Renesmee shouted my name. I walked quickly to the music room when I banged into something cold and hard. I looked up and saw a girl and a boy, they were beautiful! The girl had chocolate hair and the boy bronze. They both had gold eyes though the boy's were slightly darker

"Sorry." I murmured, keeping my eyes down.

"No worries." The boy replied. His voice was like velvet.

"Edward!" Alice and Jasper came up to us.

"Hi Alice, Jasper. Bye." I said quickly and walked into music. I found the room easily, it was right next to where I had bumped into the boy, Edward probably, and the girl. I told the teacher I was new and she told me to just get some music from her desk, sit down at the instruments I was best at and start playing. I chose the music for one of my favourite songs and sang as I played.

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't.

"I invite you to a world

Where there is no such thing as time

And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind-" I jumped when another voice behind me started singing along.

"And the girl who chased the rabbit, drank the wine and took the pill, has locked her self in limbo to see how it truly feels." I looked round and saw the boy and the girl from before.

"I've got to get to Biology with Emmett. See you later Edward." The girl kissed him on the cheek and walked from the room gracefully.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." He told me as he sat down at the piano next to me.

"Natalie Mason." I murmured as I let my fingers play randomly.

"You're pretty good. For a Brit." Edward smirked. I slammed the piano and glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"Well, you British aren't famous for piano playing are you?"

"Well, neither are you Americans. When I first moved here I thought you were all either huge or supermodels. Proven wrong though wasn't I?" I smirked. Edward chuckled and started playing. I had to admit, his base line was pretty good. I played a light melody on the higher notes and soon there was a base guitar playing, drums, tambourines and some flutes, recorders and trebles playing along too. I looked around, still playing, and smiled, the other kids were helping us create a tune so beautiful our teacher had tears in her eyes. Edward nudged me and nodded to the door. The classes next door were stood there smiling at us. Best music lesson ever! Defiantly made up for Homeroom.


	6. Edward: Man she's good

**Edward:**

Turns out she was like me after all! She had inherited the Mason Piano gift. I had taken one look at her and thought of my late brother; he had been brainy and so unlike me as anyone could be. He was red haired and silver eyed too, but he had that secret. The same secret as Mum did, I wondered briefly if she had inherited that too? Well there was only one way to find out ! Everybody finished playing so it was just Natalie and myself left. I let the base note go and she finished with a flourish. I found her mental voice and instantly felt sorry for her. She was thinking of her sister. The last words she'd said to her was, 'I love you, don't leave me Vicky please? PLEASE! VICTORIA!' She cried about it at night, thinking that if she's swapped seats with Victoria, her sister would still be alive today. Her thoughts were pure, like my brothers, but a little depressed too. She believed she was a bad daughter, bad granddaughter, bad niece, bad friend but more importantly, she thought she was a bad sister. Natalie was never these things, I could see them in her memories, she was loyal, honest and a fighter. It seemed like we Cullens were the only ones able to see that though because people around us even now were comparing and judging her. They could all see that her smile was as Miss Bilberry's obvious hip replacement, but they didn't understand why. Natalie's head snapped up.

"Are you finished rooting through my extremely complicated mind?" She asked, not in an angry way but she did sound a little annoyed that I was invading her privacy.

"I will be when you tell me if you have your wings yet?" I answered her question with a question. Shock flashed across her face briefly before a smile graced her lips.

"Yes I have. Vamp." And with that, she grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder before walking from the room as the bell rang. Man she was good!

**A/n. My first and not sure if it's my last note ever. Sorry it was a short one but the next one will be at LEAST a page long. Thanks to the reviews, favourites and alerts. Back at school after easter hols now so writing time is getting short now that we year nines (for the first time in England) are starting our GCSEs a year early with no re-takes. This is hard core stuff! Thanks to all again,**

**-KaitlenPotter**


End file.
